Uzumaki NarutoThe Insane KiraaX
by JazzyFanficsYAY
Summary: Naruto was beaten by Kiba at the preliminaries. Trying to at least search for the affection of his surrogate Grandfather Hiruzen...founds nothin but instead. Something that will lead him to great adventures.   "I M THE NUMBER ONE INSANE THIEF, KIRAAX!"
1. Prologue

I don`t own Naruto…of the three Fanfics i have made. I don`t own them. Neither i do own Chilly the Penguin.

Prologue

From dead least to Insane Thief

Naruto couldn`t believe it.

He has lost to Kiba in the preliminaries. In fact, when he was winning, he lost at the end. And his theory was proven right.

A dead least will ever be a dead least.

Right now…Naruto had the worst dilemma on his head.

`Maybe what they say is true. Maybe my fit wasn`t to be shinobi.´ Thought Naruto as he walked to the Hokage`s office. There wasn`t Hokage. But only the desk. `Maybe i would like to feel as the Hokage i wouldnt ever be.´Thought Naruto as he sat at the Hokage`s chair and moved some of the drawers of his desk. When he found a particular scroll. With the same swirl he wore on his clothings. He took it. There was a note.

`Never give to Naruto…he`s not ready.´ Naruto thought as he felt betrayed. `Damn you Ol` Man…lying to me. It seems you were from the mobs. WHO DO I NEED! Maybe with this scroll i would get a good job.´Thought Naruto with a grin on his face as he took some money of the Ol` Man`s desk and walked away of the office wthout leaving evidence of his presence.

.

Naruto walked on the streets until he entered the Weaponry Shop.

"I would like you to give me a Ninjato." Said Naruto as The man nodded and searched for the best ninjato and found it. After Naruto paid it. He walked away.

.

Naruto opened the stared at it with amazement.

It was the Hiraishin scroll and Everything about Fuinjutsu, Hakke no Fuin Shiki and Shiki Fuin included. Naruto frinned as he bit his thumb and immediately a Hiraishin Kunai appeared. Naruto grinned more. `Konoha…be prepared because i`m coming.´Thought Naruto with a grin as he sighed. `And even, with my Genin rank i couldn`t maintain myself doing only D-rank missions. I only win for A week food. Damn, and this apartment sucks.´ Thought Naruto as he drifted reading the scroll.

.

-A month Later, Before Chunin exam finals-

**KA-BOOM!**

A jewelery was bombed. Chunin and Jonin rounded the place. Waiting for the thirf to come out.

"Good. Keeps getting better." Said Naruto with a grin as he walked away.

All the Chunin and Jonin looked at the Kid…yet good to plant a steal on a jewelery, to avoid security and bomb it. On his bag, he held all type of diamonds, earrings and many other stuff.

"Give up and we won`t do nothing." Said A chunin as Naruto grinned. "We shall see it." Said Naruto with a grin as he started doing hand-seals. *Insert FX*

"Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu." Said Naruto as Mist started enrolling the area. When a Jonin did the Daitoppa and there wasn`t a thief anymore. Instead, there was a note.

**Hahaha**

**Konoha fools…next time. We shall see where.**

**From Number 1 Thief**

**KiraaX**

.

-At the Hokage`s Office-

Kakashi was Talking with Sarutobi when A Jonin arrived.

"Hokage-sama. There was a theft on the Jewelery. They stole everything and bombed the building. The guy sure was intelligent enough to not even leave evidence, everything was roasted. He left a note. We couldn`t catch him since he used the Kirigakure no Jutsu." Said The Jonin as he gave the note to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen read it.

`KiraaX? That sure sounds dangerous and could pose a threat on my village. If this guy will attack again, I`ll have some Jonin and Chunin to catch him up.´Thought Hiruzen as he sighed. `What he did could be placed as B-rank Missing Nin for stealing a Jewelery and not leaving evidence and using an A-ranked Technique. So we`ll place him in the Fire Country`s Bingo Book.´Thought Hiruzen as he sighed.

.

-A week Later-

Sunagakure Council.

"Elder Councilor-sama. They have stolen the ORIGINAL scrolls of the Yondaime`s Sakin and the least DNA sample we had of him." Said A Jonin as The Elder got up, sweating. "Who could have done this?" asked The Elder as The Jonin gave the note.

**Good to meet you Elder**

**Thank you for your hospitality, i`ll make sure to come again and i wait to be recieved the same way or maybe better.**

**KiraaX**

"Give me more information." Said The Elder as the Jonin nodded. "Elder-sama. We found him at the Medical Center. He held a hostage…a doctor to be precise. After he freed it, he trusted at us. His ninjato had Fuinjutsu from the symbols we saw on it. When he got us tired, from his mask we heard a slight grinning laugh and he dissapeared in a Yellow Flash." Said the Jonin as the Elder was now sweating. "His face, identity…anything?" asked The elder as the Jonin shook his head in a no. "No. He used a White ANBU Mask, black sleeveless shirt, black pants and black shinobi sandals. He was tan skinned. His hair wasn`t visible." Said The Jonin as the Elder sighed. "Okay, thank you for the brief. Now, KiraaX will have S-rank Nuke-nin status in the Bingo Book of Wind Country. For the theft and for having knowledge on the Hiraishin no Jutsu and Fuinjutsu." Said Elder as the Jonin nodded and walked away.

.

-Konohagakure, Naruto`s apartment-

"KiraaX…such a damn good Nickname for me. Damned Hiraishin…without it…i swore that Suna Jonin would have cought me. Right now…they may place me as S-rank for knowing the Hiraishin." Said Naruto as he laughed Insanely. "Maybe, i`m insane but…fits so damn fine on me. Who cares about them…Why do i even care about money. When i emptied the damn Jewelery i could be so fucking rich like Jiraiya with a dozen of Naked girls on an onsen and posing for him. I`m the number one thief on the Shinobi Nations…shall bankers and jewelers…even shinobi. Tremble at my Name." Said Naruto as he laughed insanely. `Now…to a more oppresing matter. I have to learn the Sakin and go to kumo for the summoning contract. And, then…go with that man that offered me that Marihuana. Sure that`s great…´ Thought Naruto with a insane grin as he started to learn the Sakin.

.

And so…Naruto went to Kumo and signed the Mythical Dragon Summoning contract. We don`t even know how but he attained it. Now he`s at Konoha. Waiting for Suna/Oto invasion.

.

Right now…Naruto was at a bar, henged as an adult ANBU. He was the only one at the Bar.

"Anbu. Good?" asked The bartender as he got out a Kitchen Knife. "Tell me your name." Said the bartender as he pointed the edge at Naruto`s Neck. "Why would you want to know?" asked Naruto as The bartender grinned. "Someone called KiraaX has been doing ruckus in Suna, Konoha and Kumo." Said The bartender as Naruto grinned under his mask. "Silence you damn Bartender." Said Naruto as the Bartender was prepared to shout. "You know something that makes me KiraaX special from another thieves." Said Naruto with a grin as the Bartender paid attention. "You want to know my secret." Said Naruto as the Bartender nodded. "`Cause i knew a penguin, that hated cold and his name was Chilly." Said Naruto as the Bartender tried not to laugh at the funny joke as Naruto now wwent from Insane mood to serious. "Do you want to know who he was?" asked Naruto as the Bartender approached to hear. "A bastard." Said Naruto as he exploded.

**KA-BOOM!**

All the bar, was bombed. As you knew…that was a Exploding Shadow Clone.

.

Naruto was laughing from the ceiling as he walked away.

.

At the arena.

A Jonin appeared and moved to the Hokage`s Ear. "Hokage-sama, KiraaX bombed a Bar. He left you this note." Said the Jonin as it dissapeared in smoke.

**Please give this to the Kazekage at your side.**

Hiruzen gave the Paper to the Kazekage. "For you." Said Hiruzen as he gave the Kazekage the paper.

**Orochimaru…Your and Kabuto`s head is the next on my "To do List"**

**With Hatred**

**KiraaX**

**PD: Please Orochiamru, don`t be scared…X marks the spot…ON YA´PEDO ASS. Oh and please, open a gift i have for you, i knew you would like it**

.

Orochimaru bit his thumb and a Lollipop appeared.

`Boy`s Semen Flavour Lollipop´.

He was now mad. `Damn you KiraaX…you have style, mother fucker.´Thought Orochimaru very mad.

.

-At the Roof of the Arena-

Naruto was laughing in his mind. `JAJAJA…Orochimaru sure will be mad…JAJAJA.´Naruto continued to laugh insanely in his mind.

.

Hiruzen had chance to spy and read ont he letter KiraaX sended and Grinned. `Sure that KiraaX insults with Style´.

.

"Let`s plan this." Said Naruto with a grin as his clones henged as Civilians nodded.

.

-Uchiha Sasuke`s Battle Started-

Sasuke and Kakashi made their appearance. Kakashi went to the Stands as Gaara made it`s way to the arena. As Kabuto prepared the genjutsu. He was surprised. "You make a little move Kid and I shall do something that will kill your Master`s and everyone`s life here. I bomb the Arena." Said KiraaX with a grin under his mask as the cutting-edge of his Ninjato was rushing on Kabuto`s neck. Kabuto was nervous…he read about this guy recently. He had the guts to Bomb a Jewelery and a Bar at Konoha. To steal the Yondaime Kazekage`s DNA and Sakin Scrolls. And rumours from Kumo said that he is the first human to reach to the mythical Dragon Summoning contract. Sure this guy had golden balls.

"Good Kid…you`re so good at being like this." Said the Clone as he started licking Kabuto`s neck. Kabuto was Shivering at the displeasure.

.

Naruto on the Roof grinned. `Kabuto is down…no Genjutsu. No invasion. I have to use the Genjutsu Kabuto couldn`t.´ Thought Naruto as he ordered a clone to handle the Hokage. `I amy hate you a lil´ bit ol´man but not to die.´Thought Naruto as the clone went to the hokage.

.

**If you`re the Shinobi no Kami Hokage-sama**

**¡Beware of the Genjutsu!**

**KiraaX**

The Hokage had time to make the Tiger seal when Naruto did the Genjutsu.

.

-With Clone and Kabuto-

The Clone grinned.

"It was nice to have a lil´ chit chat with you Kabuto." Said the Clone as the other clones around the stands nodded.

"EXPLOSION!" Shouted the Clones as…

**KA-BOOM!**

In various parts around the arena sounded the explosion and had it`s effect.

`Damn you KiraaX you told him about the Genjutsu…DAMN HE KNEW EVERYTHING AND YET HAD THE BALLS TO MESS WITH MY FUCKING PLAN.´ Thought Orochimaru with a mad face as he started attacking the Hokage.

.

There was Riot. The explosion as made and not even Tokebetsu Jonin could react. Various Shinobi and EVEN DAIMYOS were wounded. All by the fault of KiraaX.

"Who could have done this?" asked Asuma trying to tell when he gazed at someone at the roof. With the same description about KiraaX. "THERE IT IS! IT`S KIRAAX!" Shouted a Civilian (A henged Clone). And so Ninjas from Oto, Suna and Konoha went after him.

.

"Damn…i love myself." Said Naruto…the real KiraaX as he got up from the stands. He was henged as a Civilian…the one doing the orders was another Shadow Clone. `I love myself…i praise myself.´Thought Naruto with a grin as he went to where The Sound Four were ending the hand seals for the barrier.

.

"SHI-." Kimmimaro couldn`t end when...

Naruto kicked him on the face. Orochimaru looked at the perpetrator. KiraaX.

The Sound four reacted to his precense. "It`s KiraaX." Said Jiroubo as the other two Sound four looked at him. "Hoe do you know he could be real…they followed another KiraaX." Said Tayuya as Orochimaru grinned. When Kimmimaro and the others erected the Barrier trapping KiraaX and the Hokage on the barrier.

"Hokage-sama." Said KiraaX as he approached to the Hokage and shook his hand. "May we ally on ly in this battle and-." Naruto Didn`t ended as he trusted on Hiruzen`s neck, knocking him out. "Sorry Hokage-sama but…this IS. MY. BATTLE!" Said Naruto with a grin as He gazed at Orochimaru.

"KiraaX-kun…such a wonderful prodigy. You have intelligence to no boundaries. All those clones you made to sabotage my plans, one by one. Poor Lil´Kabuto is dead…well. He was only a tool for my usage. Even if he was turned into a crisp by the end." Said Orochimaru as Naruto grinned. `I`ll make sure he`s dead.´Grinned Naruto as he thought about the Clone with the still Asleep Kabuto. Torturing him, he grinned as the thought of doing many things tot he disciple of the Sannin.

"For now. Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei." Said Orochimaru as He summoned the Second and First Hokage`s. Naruto grinned even more. "So using your necrophilia technique." Said Naruto laughing as Orochimaru was mad. "I know you love the dead people but please, let them rest in peace. I mean, you over-raped them." Said Naruto with a grin under his mask as Orochimaru was mad to no boundaries. "I`LL KILL YOU BASTARD!" Shouted Orochimaru as he gave the least hand-signs to have both Kage`s to attack him. "Oh please Orochimaru, don`t get me bad but. That Jutsu is like an offense to me. I mean…you`ll see." Said Naruto with a grin as he started doing hand-seals. "Kottoohin Fuinjutsu: Tamashii Fuin." Said Naruto as he dissapeared in a Yellow flash and appeared, in front of both Kage`s with his Hand trusting where the seal was. Immediately they crumbled as paper.

Orochimaru was now nervous. He made a bad strategy….he tried to stab Naruto with Kusanagi…a failed attempt as Naruto blocked it and did a movement with the sword that, Kusanagi was thrown very far and Naruto trusted to Orochimaru`s Left hand. Orochimaru shouted in pain as his left hand was cut. When….Naruto took the time to use a Hiraishin Kunai and stab it in his heart, pull His Ninjato and Cut his head.

He used a Katon Jutsu to burn his body. He sealed his head in a scroll and he went to the Hokage and carried him. The sound four were amazed. "H-h-how? RETREAT!" asked Kimmimaro trying to at least gaze at the one that geat Orochimaru in a fast-beat. Naruto walked and took Kusamagi by the hilt. He grinned as the sword immediately accepted him. He sealed the sword on a small scroll and walked to the arena.

.

It was calm. Though it seems, Jiraiya and Gamabunta took care of the Ichibi.

KiraaX jumped roof by Roof as he left the Hokage sleeping on his bed at the Sarutobi compound when Asuma found him. "Who`re you?" asked Asuma as KiraaX smiled. "A friend of your Hokage." Said KiraaX as he started to write seals around his chest and going up to his head and continuing with the symbols. "What are you doing?" asked Asuma as he took out his trench knives. KiraaX grinned. `What would happen Sarutobi-Jiji with Fourty-Four years less and with the secret to beat paperwork. The dragons of the contract will kill me if they knew i did this Kinjutsu to you but…it`s worthy.´Thought Naruto as he ended the symbols. "Fuin." Said Naruto as he trusted in the Hoakge`s chest as he wrote a nore rapidly and Asuma tried to trust in his chest only for Asuma to discover it was a Bunshin. Asuma then gazed at Someone at the door and running away. Asuma didn`t think two times and went to pursuit the Nuke-nin/Thief.

`Damn…if you did something to Pop`s i swear i`m going to kill you bastard.´Thought Asuma as he went to chase KiraaX.

.

Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi and Genma were walking as they were going in direction to the bar when they gazed at a shadow they couldn`t watch and Asuma following it. Kurenai didn`t thought two times and went after it. Anko, Kakashi and Genma followed.

.

-Sarutobi Compound-

The wrinkles on The hokage started to dissapear, his skin was taking a new tone and going juvenile. His hair turning from white to brown and many toher things started to change.

Konohamaru entered the Compound and walked to his Jiji stared at him with amazement. Konohamaru went to the note and read it.

**Wait you enjoy your second chance in life Hokage-sama**

**Right now if you wake up…you have Twenty-Five years old. **

**And the secret to beat paperwork is Kage Bunshin.**

**Love you Sarutobi-Jiji read the letter, it has a blood seal**

**KiraaX**

.

KiraaX stopped and grinned under his mask.

"I`ll only ask you once again. What did you did to my Dad?" asked Asuma mad as KiraaX grinned. "I KILLED HIM! HE CAN NOW GO SEE YOUR MOM…JAJAJAJAJA!" Naruto Laughed Insanely as Asuma was now mad with no boundaries. "SO YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KILLED HER! YOU`RE SO DEAD KIRAAX!" Shouted Asuma in sheer Rage as Naruto grinned. "Asuma…maybe another time we`ll play. For now…prepare. Because…i`ll only appear and kill…may you hear of me again." Said KiraaX as he exploded.

.

-Naruto`s Apartment-

"Sure...*gasp* *sigh*…that was a little overboard but…i have the scroll of Orochimaru`s and Kabuto`s head with Kusanagi." Said Naruto with a grin as he sighed. "Today sure was exiting." Said Naruto as he went to sleep. This time he was dressed in his normal jumpsuit.

`From dead least to insane thief. Two different faces…the same man…wow. Sure that is exiting.´Thought Naruto with a grin as he went to sleep.

Another Fanfic worth of reading.

Please don`t be so harsh.

JazzyFanficsYAY over and out.


	2. Chapter 1

I don`t own Naruto…Just For Men neither.

"_**Insanity is the Key of Life...because. You live in insanity most of your life. Maths are Insane, Physics are Insane, Grammar English classes are Insane, Spanish Classes are Insane…got dammit, Even Sex is Insane. Even your damn family is insane. So…Insanity is the Key of Life becuase, without it. Without insanity tehre won`t have been Kiss, Led Zepplin or other rock bands with Insane music…yet with good sounding. Remember that…Insanity is the Key of Life…" Tortuga 17/11/11**_

Chapter 1

Two Faces…One kid

The Next Day

-Sarutobi Compound-

Hiruzen woke up.

He had never felt so alive, he felt as if his bones were anew, his legs wanted to stir and do some exercise. That he wanted to at least do something. He gazed himself to the mirror and gazed at his Tenty-Five year old Self. He could only do one thing…

SCREAM.

Asuma ran to his room and his jaw hunged in the floor.

"D-d-dad?" asked Asuma not believing it. `He must have used Just For Men and those creams for wrinkles. Must be it.´ Thought Asuma with a Sigh. "Asuma…i feel alive." Said Hiruzen as his voice changed. The hokage went for the note from KiraaX.

He read it and spread his blood on the letter and read the letter.

**Sarutobi-Jiji**

**This is Uzumaki Naruto, the now Marihuana Cigarrete Addicted and insane boy with the nickname of KiraaX. When i lost to Kiba at the Chunin prelims i wanted to go to see you at your office. You weren`t in it so i at least sat on the Hokage`s Seat to feel how it was to be Hokage and then searched in your drawers. I found a scroll with the same symbol in my jumpsuit. As i opened it…It was the Hiraishin no Jutsu and Learn Fuinjutsu Scrolls. I learned Shiki Fujin and Hakke no Fuin Shiki. And so…i stole some of your money at your desk to go for some good attire that could fit me and would look amazing for the nickname KiraaX. And so…i stole the Jewelery first, as a testing. I found it rather funny and went to Suna and steal the Original scroll of Yondaime Kazekage`s Sakin. After training it and having a good grasp of it, i went to Kumo and after the mythical test. I signed the Mythical Dragon Summoning contract. Being the First Human in the world to sign it. I used a KinJutsu on you…what i did is a secret. But, you`re Twenty-Five years old now. So…use kage Bunshin to do your paperwork and test your new Juvenile Body Hokage-Jiji and Another thing. I`m sorry but the Jutsu has not a reversed version so. You`ll stay as a Twenty-Five year old Adult and wait until you reach Sixty. I can`t use that Jutus again on you. I can only use it one time, on one person. No more.**

**With Love**

**Naruto**

Hiruzen grinned as he did a cross Seal. And Five Kage Bunshin arrive. "You do Paperwork." Said Hiruzen as the Five bunshin sighed and ran away to the office. "So, now that my youth has been turned into a real youth. I`ll go and train. Then, I`ll go with you Asuma and search a good lady to hang out with." Said Hiruzen as Asuma in shock nodded. Hiruzen patted his Son`s shoulder and walked away.

.

`So Naruto-kun is addicted to Marihuana. A bad vice…and making him insane. Yet he would be two persons in one. KiraaX and Naruto. Two different faces of the coin…one is a knuckle head and the other is an Insane yet Intelligent Thief.´ Thought Hiruzen as he sighed and went to the Hokage Residence.

.

Hiruzen was sitting on his chair as his clones did the paperwork, when he heard knockings. "Come in." Said Hiruzen in a cheerful tone. As the door opened. It was no one but when the door closed. The figure appeared in a blink of an eye.

KiraaX.

"Hokage-sama-." KiraaX couldn`t end as the Hokage embraced him in a Hug. "Thank you for this. Really…thank you." Said Hiruzen as KiraaX smiled beneath his Mask. "Hokage-sama…i come here to deliver the heads of the Snake Pedo and his Disciple." Said Naruto as he threw the scroll. "I want the money of the bounties Hokage-sama." Said KiraaX as Hiruzen sighed. "Okay." Said Hiruzen as he went for a scroll with the Kanji for S-rank and one for A-rank and gave it to Naruto. "There goes the exact amount for Orochimaru`s and Kabuto`s capture." Said Hiruzen as Naruto nodded. "What happened to Kusanagi?" asked Hiruzen as Naruto grinned. "You see…i have it. And i won`t give it." Said Naruto as he dissapeared in a poof.

.

-Naruto`s apartment-

Naruto sighed as he went for his other apparel. An apparel he hasn`t used.

Black short-sleeved shirt, Black loose pants, black boots, black fingerless globes and a strap for any sword, he placed Kusanagi on the strap. When he touched it a snake appeared.

"**We thank you from freeing ussssss from Orochimaru`ssssss grasp. But now...we would like you to ssssssign our contract." Said the Snake as Naruto sighed. **"I can`t i signed the Mythical Dragon Summoning Contract." Said Naruto as The Snake grinned. **"No need to hesssitate, you have the summoning tatoo on your right arm. We`ll place our Tatoo on your left arm. But you only can have thessssse two contractsssssss, until. We discusssss it." Said The snake as Naruto nodded and the snake bit on Naruto`s left hand. Making a Summoning Tatoo on his arm. The snake dissapeared.**

Naruto sighed. He took Kusanagi by the hilt and felt some of it`s power. He grinned as he called it back to it`s strap. He took his Marihuana Cigarretes and went for a walk on the street.

.

`I have a taste of dango on my tongue. I shall go and visit.´Thought Naruto as he went to Dangoya.

As he entered he eyed a certain Snake Mistress and walked to her.

"What is a woman like yourself doing alone." Said Naruto as he smoked marihuana. Anko looked at him. `Is he the kid that didn`t pass? Is he…Smoking? And, a sword on his hip-strap. And is not wearing the damned orange jumpsuit.´Thought Anko with a grin. "What do you want?" asked Anko directly as she took out a Kunai and he smiled as he exhaled a puff of Marihuana smoke. "You see…I only come here to share some of my dango with a beautiful and gorgeous woman." Said Naruto as he ordered some Sweet Potato Dango.

-After the Order was prepared-

"So. Anko-san. Tell me about you?" asked Naruto as She started talking. "Well you see…i hate a certain tratorous snake." Said Anko as Naruto sighed. "Good, but. Haven`t you heard the new that KiraaX killed him." Said Naruto as Anko`s eyes widened. "KiraaX what?" asked Anko as she looked at the floor when she gazed at something. The sword he had strapped was Kusanagi no Tsurugi. "You`re-." Anko was going to say when Naruto blocked her mouth with a hand and both dissapeared in a yellow flash and went to Naruto`s apartment.

.

"KiraaX." Said Anko as Naruto nodded. "Yes, i`m the so famed KiraaX. I killed Orochimarua nd Kabuto." Said Naruto as he sighed. Anko took note of this and approached to him. "What happpens?" asked Anko as Naruto sighed. "You know…i…i. I only used KiraaX as a excuse to at least have do something a Experienced Shinobi would do. But the truth us taht…beneath. I`m Insane. I use Marihuana Cigarretes to at least feel the warmth i may never feel by contact…only by smoking. I use KiraaX to at least have people to acknowledge i exist. I use him to at least fulfill some of my dream, not to be kage but to at least…be useful. I-i…i used KiraaX to at least replace the lone feeling i have, to have the warmth i didn`t have, to have the fame i won`t have, to have the acknowledgement i never had, to have maybe the love of many woman…the one i would never have." Said Naruto as he smoked Marihuana as he shed tears. `I feel the warmth with this cigarrete…people may tell me that i`m a damn addictive but…it`s the only warmth i can have. Because i don`t want to feel cold. And if i die…it would be better feeling warm than feeling cold.´Thought Naruto as he gazed at Anko.

She was shedding tears, for the first time of her life she shed tears. "T-t-thank you for…killing them. I…i`m sorry you had to pass through this." Said Anko as she hugged him. "Please…don`t say you`re alone." Said Anko as she rubbed his back. "It feels so warm…" Muttered Naruto under his breath as he smoked more Marihuana. "Anko-chan…is so warm…for the first time in my life…i feel..." Muttered Naruto as he rubbed Anko`s back. "There`s no need to shed tears." Said Naruto as Anko`s erratic breath calmed. `May this be insane but…i need that push.´Thought Naruto as he catched the right moment and…gave Anko a kiss. On the lips. He placed her hands on her hips and approached her hips to his. Until both hips made contact…and they were still kissing.

`Oh…feels so damn good.´Thought Naruto as the scent of Marihuana filled the ambient…it was foul…yet warm.

.

A bell ranged.

Two figures in black cloaks and red clouds walked…as they dissapeared on the mist.

Did you like it

I wait you do.

Anko will be the only girl…no harem.

JazzyFanficsYAY Over and Out.


End file.
